This invention relates to a tiolet seat and particularly to a combined toilet seat and reelable seat cover.
It is known that the most commonly used toilet seat includes merely a looped seat which is mounted pivotally on a bowl and is bare so that it is in direct contact with every body who occupies it. For sanitation purposes, an improved toilet seat assembly has been developed which includes a flexible cover in the form of a lay-flat tube A to be sleeved on a U-shaped seat plate B through a free end A1 of the seat plate as shown in FIG. 1. The cover can be sleeved on the U-shaped seat plate and a used length of the cover can be reeled up through a motor (not shown) and removed from the seat. Such a device includes a cutting means C for slitting the lay-flat tube into a sheet so that, during winding, the sheet can pass through the end of the seat plate which is secured to a mounting plate D. Since the cutting means C is exposed, in many cases it hurts the person who assembles the device or who loads or unloads the reel of cover tube.
Moreover, the device has a drawback in that the wind-uproller E, which is removably mounted on an output shaft of the motor, is provided with a notch which is liable to disengage from a stud of the output shaft. In some cases, the motor idles since the wind-up roller disengage from the output shaft.
In addition, the reference marks provided on the cover tube for showing the length of the cover being used can not effectively show the real length of the used cover tube since the position of the marks may vary due to the fact that the lengths of the cover unreeled by different persons may be different. Sometimes, the used portion of the cover tube may remain on the seat, and sometimes an excess length of the cover tube may be undesirably wound up.